1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle where an engine body of an internal combustion engine and a transmission which is contiguously mounted on the engine body so as to constitute a power unit cooperatively with the internal combustion engine, are mounted on an intermediate portion of a vehicle body frame in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Embodiments of the present invention more particularly relate to the improvement of the exhaust system mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an engine body and a transmission are arranged on an intermediate portion of a vehicle in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, it is difficult to ensure a space for routing an exhaust pipe. In view of the above, in the technique disclosed in, for example, U.S. Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004/0195019 (Patent Literature 1), the exhaust pipe is arranged in a vertically meandering manner between the engine body and an exhaust muffler arranged behind the engine body.